


Lune de miel

by within_a_dream



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: When her post-marriage sex life proves less than satisfactory, Cosette takes matters into her own hands





	Lune de miel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathy/gifts).



Cosette didn’t have much practical experience in the bedroom, but she was fairly certain that sex was meant to be fun. Granted, she was drawing from whispered conversations with classmates and a few volumes of literature she’d sneaked into her room when her papa wasn’t paying attention, but of all the emotions she’d imagined she and her husband might experience on her wedding night, panic (on Marius’s part) and boredom (on hers) were not on the list. In all other aspects, Marius was working strictly from the script of a romantic hero – sweeping her off her feet, kissing her forcefully, laying her out on their bed and having his way with her. But his movements were stiff and his manhood was not, and he took all of Cosette’s suggestions as an affront. Well, she’d just have to try a different tack, then.

At first, her attempts were somewhat hampered by her own lack of knowledge. Luckily, one of her friends mentioned in a lowered voice over tea that she’d caught her husband buying the _filthiest_ books from a little shop on Rue des Corbeaux. Cosette made the appropriate sympathetic noises and filed away the street name for later.

A few days later, she put on her plainest dress and bonnet and set out with what she hoped was the proper amount of money to build a small collection of dirty books. There were more shops on the street than she’d expected, and she wandered into one with all manner of erotic sculptures and one filled with fine lace lingerie before she stumbled across the bookshop.

She didn’t much care for the way the clerk leered at her, although she supposed it was to be expected in a shop like this.

"What brings you here, ma’amzelle?"

Cosette didn’t bother correcting him on the title. "I would like a selection of books." She willed herself to keep from blushing. "Of a certain type, you understand."

He grinned. "You’ll need to be more specific. I’ve got a wide range, and I’m sure they won’t all suit your interests."

"Perhaps you could provide me with a sampling." Cosette smiled back at him, hoping she didn’t come across quite as out of place as she felt. 

"Certainly." He went into a back room and returned with a small stack of inconspicuously-bound books. Cosette had expected something gaudier, more obviously sinful, but they looked just like any other volume in her library. "Are these to your liking, ma’amzelle?"

She paged through the topmost book on the stack and found herself struck by an illustration of a man going at his maid, he in his shirttails and she in only her apron. This time, Cosette stood no chance of stopping the blush that spread across her face. They did seem to be the correct sort of books, at least. "They’ll do."

She paid his frankly exorbitant fee and tucked the books into her bag. During the walk back, she felt an impossible certainty that everyone who looked at her knew just where she’d been and exactly what she was carrying with her, but she schooled her face to calm and made it back without incident.

Thankfully, Marius was out, allowing her to explore her purchases without fear of him spotting them too early.

There was a greater variety of arrangements in the book than she’d expected. In addition to the men and women she’d been anticipating, there were men with men, women with women, and quite a few groups. She found herself flipping through the pictures for the entire afternoon, wishing she and Marius possessed the proper anatomy to reenact all of them. Well, perhaps not _all_ of them—some configurations looked rather painful.

Cosette left the books around the house, instructed their maid to leave them be, and waited for Marius to notice.

He disregarded a few of them quickly, spent time lingering over others, but the one that seemed to draw his attention the most was a volume of men. When Cosette entered the library in search of him, she saw him with it open to a leaf of one man entering another, with one hand locked around his throat in a mirror of the drawing on the page.

She left quietly, and the book was gone when she returned. At first, she worried her Marius wanted something she couldn’t give him, but then she recalled a book set in a convent, featuring one woman entering another with some sort of phallus strapped around her hips. Suddenly, the sculptures she’d run into last week made more sense. 

The next morning, Cosette set off once again for Rue des Corbeaux. The man running this store was much kinder than the last, and she revised her opinion of what one could expect from such locales. He only teased a little as he helped her find what she sought, and supplied her with both oil and instructions in addition to her purchase.

 

She laid the apparatus on the bed and awaited Marius retiring for the night with no small amount of trepidation. Finally she heard the door open, and tried to look like she hadn’t been waiting nearly an hour for him to walk in. 

"I hope you didn’t wait up for—Cosette, what is that?" Marius’s voice rose nearly to a squeak by the end of the sentence, and his face flushed the most endearing red.

"I thought you might be interested in trying something new. This will allow me to...take you, as a man takes his wife."

Marius bit at his lip, looking half-terrified and half-intrigued. "Where did you get that?"

"Do you want to be scandalized, dearest?"

He shook his head, face somehow growing even redder. "I trust you know how to use it."

Cosette smiled, enjoying Marius’s discomfort perhaps a bit too much. "I’m sure we can figure it out together."

Marius divested himself of his clothes quickly, not bothering to fold them and set them aside as he usually did, and the thought that she’d put him in that hurry made pleasure settle between Cosette’s legs. As soon as he’d stripped down enough, she seized him in a kiss, feeling him go pliant under her.

 _We could have had this from our wedding night if you’d only talked to me,_ Cosette didn’t say. Marius was skittish, needing to be coaxed into asking for what he wanted. She wouldn’t trade him for the world, and if that meant laying a trail of breadcrumbs towards mutual satisfaction, she could survive that.

When she pulled away, Marius whined for a moment before biting the noise back. Cosette leaned forward to kiss him lightly, telling him, "I need to put it on. I’ll be back in a moment, I promise."

The harness proved less simple than the salesman had promised, but eventually Cosette succeeded in fastening it around her hips. She let her shift fall back down over it, enjoying the way it tented the fabric. Marius seemed to enjoy the sight as well, his lips parting slightly as he looked her up and down.

"On the bed," she said, channeling the men in the books she’d read. Marius eagerly complied, tugging off the last of his clothing and lying face down on the bed, canting his hips in the air. He was harder than Cosette had ever seen him, and when she reached out to brush a hand over his buttocks, he _whined_. 

Part of her wanted to ask him to turn over so she could see his face as she took him, but she was loath to discourage him from taking initiative, and she wasn’t quite sure how the choreography would work with him on his back.

Cosette took the bottle that the clerk had given her and slicked her fingers. _Just like fingering yourself,_ he’d said, but she still hesitated before she breached Marius. He moaned deep in his throat (which didn’t assuage her worries) and leaned up into her (which did). She thrust into him, fighting back her urge to be gentle, until Marius gasped, "I need more, please!"

"Do you, now?" Cosette pulled his head up by the hair, remembering the illustration she’d seen him ogling.

"Please," he said again, trying futilely to bury his face in the pillow. "I need you to fuck me." 

She’d never heard him speak so plainly, or with such vulgarity. "Since you ask so prettily." Cosette hitched her shift up and slicked the phallus, feeling it warm a bit under her hand. Then she guided the head to press at Marius’s entrance and slid inside, letting go of his hair in favor of guiding his hips towards her. 

She’d been worried about the size, but Marius took her easily. Cosette tightened her grip and began to thrust in earnest, rewarded by Marius begging for more. The phallus, held firm against her, sent a thrill of pleasure through her with each thrust, as did Marius’s cries of pleasure. 

She could have done this for hours, but Marius didn’t last. He reached his crisis without a hand on him, and Cosette pulled out of him as he collapsed onto the bed. 

She laid down beside him and pressed a kiss to his temple, waiting for him to turn towards her. When he did, she kissed him on the lips. 

"Thank you," he said, his shyness returning. "It must have...that is, it can’t have been…"

Cosette swallowed back her laugh and took his hand in hers, guiding it between her legs so he could feel the wetness there. "I rather enjoyed myself as well, you know."

His mouth rounded into a silent ‘o’. "May I take care of you, then?"

"Of course, dearest." She leaned back and, for the first time, Marius stroked her without any self-consciousness on his face. Emboldened by the night’s success, Cosette directed him to plunge deeper and to grab her breast, and he obeyed without hesitation. It was that as much as the physical contact that brought her over the brink. She swept Marius into a kiss as she came down. 

"Can we do that again?" he asked, breathless, hastily adding, "Not tonight!" 

"I’d like that." Cosette traced a hand down her hips, trying to find the harness without letting go of Marius. "Now, could you help me get this off?"


End file.
